


Isaac’s Baby Girl

by WeirdFlexButOk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunt Erica, Baby!Ally, Baby!Reader, Blankets, Daddy!Derek, Daddy!Isaac, Daddy!Scott, Diapers, Drugging, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Forced age regression, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Little!Allison, Little!Ally, Little!Donovan, Little!Reader, M/M, Manipulation, Mommy!Kira, Multi, Non-Con Age Regression, Other, Pacifiers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Self-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Toddler!Donovan, Uncle Aiden, Uncle Boyd, Uncle Ethan, Uncle Liam, baby!Allison, baby!Stiles, bottles, daddy!Peter, little!stiles, non-con infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: Inspired by and gifted to GentlyWithAChainsaw, written in the Derek's Baby Boy universe.Isaac loved looking after the pack's humans, but without the time and resources to get approved by The Society when a new human wanders into the forest, he does the only thing he can think of...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Original Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentlyWithAChainsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/gifts).



“Daddy!" Stiles yelled as Derek walked through the door. Derek smiled widely and practically ran over to pick him up.

"Oh my baby boy, I've missed you. Did you have fun with Uncle Isaac?" Derek asked as Stiles rubbed his cheek against his stubble, the baby just hummed, taking in his Daddy after he was gone for the day. Derek smiled.

"Was he any trouble?"

"Nah, he was golden, as always." Isaac replied smiling at the sight in front of him.

"I made you a special picture Daddy," Stiles said happily, squirming so Derek would put him down so he could show him.

Derek fawned over the picture and Stiles practically glowed under the attention, Isaac watched on, his smile slightly fading. Moments like these kept happening lately.

All the pack members had babysat the kids every once in a while, and they were all happy to do it but Isaac more than most now. He never had any young relatives, and when he first heard about these communities after he was turned he really wasn't convinced about the whole 'humans are meant to be cared for' thing, but anything was better than on his own, especially his father. So he happily moved after he finished school. At first he tried not to think about the human babies that surrounded him, but after a while he did see it was for the best and started to love the happy giggles he heard whenever he left the house.

When Isaac first met Stiles he was nervous but excited, he knew he would be good for Derek and by God was he right. He was never without a smile on his face and hardly without the baby on his hip, but that was how Derek liked it. Isaac didn't start babysitting until long after Stiles was properly settled, scared that he would somehow do something wrong or even revert some of his regression. But after he came over and played with Allison while Scott and Kira wrapped her birthday presents, he realised he didn't need to worry. And despite changing a diaper or two that day he loved spending time watching her, and soon Donovan and Stiles as well.

The way Stiles looked up at Derek with pure trust and love, and how Derek was able to love a human again because of it. Isaac was jealous.

"Let's go put this on the fridge," Derek said picking up Stiles again and carrying him into the kitchen.

Isaac smiled again and started to get his stuff together, soon he would leave and go back to his empty house.

***

You were lost.

You no longer had a job, apartment or boyfriend, and now you were lost.

"God dammit," you said holding your tear ducts in an effort to stop the oncoming flow.

You didn't.

You did the only thing you could and kept wandering aimlessly through the woods.

***

"Have you seen Isaac lately?" Derek asked looking away from the babies.

"You mean that broody guy who keeps offering to watch my little girl?" Scott said smiling. Kira had to sort some business outside of town so the men thought it was a good day for a playdate.

"I wish he would just bite the bullet and admit he wants one already," Derek replied taking a sip of coffee.

Scott hummed and looked at the babies again, it was a perfect sight now that Allison was regressed and Kate wasn't in the picture anymore. He smiled at his little girl as the two played with Stiles' Avengers action figures.

"An' an' an' then Iron Man swoops down, an' throws a bomb to blow up the bad guys." Stiles said, Allison giggled and mimed Hawkeye being thrown in the air before doing a coupe flips and landing perfectly.

"I know, he practically leapt out of his seat last week when you said you needed someone to babysit last week."

"You should've seen the look on his face when he had to leave, it was like someone had kicked a puppy"

"Which do you think he'd get, a boy or girl?"

"I don't know, he loves to play games with Stiles, but when he looks at Ally he gets all mooney eyed."

"Yeah just like you when you first got her," Derek joked.

"Oh come on, like you didn't look at Stiles the same," Scott replied.

They both chuckled, knowing that their babies had them wrapped around their fingers since day one.

***

You were tired, you were cold, you were hungry, and it would be getting very dark very soon.

You sat down, trying to figure out your next move. I mean seriously, who thought a hike in the woods was a good idea?

Well you did, but that wasn't the point.

You just wanted to do one thing that was still yours, something you loved and always did.

Until you wandered too far and got lost with no cell phone, no idea how to get back and limited food and water which was now gone.

You yawned and lay back, walking all day with barely any sleep left you even more tired than you already were after the day you had.

You closed your eyes just for a second before you found out they were now glued shut.

***

"What do you mean 'in the middle of the woods'?" Derek asked, barely remembering to keep his voice down.

"We mean a girl..." Ethan started.

"In the middle of the woods!" Aiden finished.

Derek ran a hand over his face, "okay just...just give me a minuet. I'll meet you there, just _don't_ wake her up."

Stiles had already gone down but it had taken a lot of rocking and two stories. He always fussed a bit more at bedtime at the start of summer, insisting that because it was still light he should still be awake. It didn't take that much longer for him to fall asleep but no way would he go down again if he was woken up and taken to Peter's.

Seeing as there weren't many options he grabbed the baby monitor and a special bottle, locked the door and ran over to Peter's.

After practically throwing the baby monitor at Peter as soon as he opened door with a three word explanation, Derek ran through the woods. There was no time to waste.

A human had been found on their land.

Ethan and Aiden were going on a run through the woods by the border when they picked up a scent, a human one they were unaware of. Defiantly not smelling an accompanying werewolf meant they had to check on what was hopefully a lost little. But no such luck.

Derek quickly found where they were and slowed as he neared them. Ethan and Aiden were standing over her, he nodded a greeting to the twins and looked down at her.

She looked...small. About twenty and fully developed, but if he didn't know better he would've said she's a little who 'escaped'. She had the same kind of air about her that all the little do before they fully sink down: innocence but full of pain.

"Are we sure she doesn't live here?" Aiden asked.

"Yes," Derek replied, "I would've heard about a planned escape or a little lost in the woods."

"So a hunter?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but we have to assume the worst, which is why I brought this." Derek held up the bottle and keeled down, he opened her mouth and squeezed some of the sleepy-time formula on her tongue.

"That should keep her asleep, get her to Deaton."

"What will he do?" Aiden asked as Derek stood up.

"Keep her till morning at least, I'll go there tomorrow."

"Need someone to babysit?" Aiden asked as Derek started to run home.

"Don't worry, I'll call if I need you."

***

You had no idea what the hell was going on.

One minute you were having a rest in the woods, the next you're chained to a wall in a room like in the documentaries you'd seen about psyc wards.

Whoever brought you here had changed your clothes to white leggings and long sleeve t-shirt, and your backpack was nowhere to be seen.

You had no idea where you were, what time it was or who even brought you here. You suddenly found it very hard not to cry again, although this time you kept your composure.

You jumped when you saw a man standing in the window watching you, you squirmed under his gaze and looked away. You heard a beeping and you looked up at him as he walked in the room.

"Hi there," his face seemed to have soften slightly, "what were you doing so far out in the woods?"

"I-I was just on a walk, I swear."

"Pretty far in for a walk, would've taken you a long time to get where you did."

"I wasn't p-paying attention, I-I didn't mean to."

He stared at you for a while before giving a small smile, which didn't comfort you in the slightest, before walking out again.

***

"You're sure?" Derek asked Deaton.

"Positive, she's incredibly lucky she wasn't shot. I still have no idea how she got past the border."

"Unless it wasn't luck at all," Derek said looking unconvinced.

"Derek, the twins found her asleep and didn't show any resistance to the tranquilliser you gave her, no one has come after her, we're almost done checking the woods and no one else has come up, I looked through her stuff and changed her clothes and there is still no reason to assume she's a threat. She was terrified but she wasn't lying when I spoke to her."

"Even is she _is_ innocent what do we do with her. We're not on any map and if she starts spreading rumours that there's a secret community to other humans..." Derek gritted his teeth.

"Well you said it yourself, she's innocent," Deaton replied with a knowing look. Derek shook his head.

“No, Deaton.”

“Why not?”

"Because even if we got the society to agree to that, which could take months, I don't know anyone in town who's looking for a baby and is already approved. And if we wait for somebody to be approved we need somewhere to keep her, which we don't have, and people to look after her, which we don't have."

"Then what _do_ you want to do with her?"


	2. Chapter Two

The streets were empty as Isaac walked over to Derek's. Everybody was inside, having meetings with their pack talking about...something. The alphas had kept it all hush hush to try an avoid panic but even Stiles knew something was wrong after his Daddy had to take a mornng trip to the hospital, and it wasn't easy to make a baby feel better when you don't know the answer to the question they keep asking, Isaac soon found out. 

He opened the front door and walked into the kitchen to worried murmurs.

"Unc' Isaac," Stiles said happily. Isaac grinned and immediately took the outstretched baby from Boyd, he kissed the pacifier that the baby was sucking on which resulted in a fountain of giggles.

"Hey, why don't you play with your cousins for a bit?" Isaac said once he looked back up and saw the dark look on everyone's faces. Stiles nodded and Isaac put him on the carpet of the living room and watched him crawl over to the play mat where Allison and Donovan were already sitting before turning back and walking into the kitchen.

"We found a girl in the woods," Derek said as they all sat down at the table.

"What, a hunter?" Isaac asked surprised.

"No, just a girl," Derek clarified. "Now that you're all here I can tell you properly. Ethan and Aiden found her in the woods two days ago, they took her to Deaton while she slept and I went over there yesterday morning." He took a pause. "Deaton is convinced that she's not a threat. He talked to her and had border guards triple check the woods and it doesn't look like hunters. But due to the circumstances we can't just let her go, with limited options available...Deaton suggested, with the Society's approval, that she get adopted."

"He can't be serious," Peter said in disbelief.

"We don't know a thing about this girl," Boyd added.

The rest of the group looked slightly uneasy but not as bad as the two who distrusted humans the most.

"We can't have her running around talking about the secret community in the woods," Derek said calmly, "and Deaton found her information, she's a perfect candidate."

"If she was a perfect candidate then how come the Society don't have her on file already?" Kira asked. The society have names of pretty much everyone with a disrupted home life by the age of sixteen and keep more tabs on them if their life starts to go downhill, then they make a file on them if they're considered a candidate.

"Because she wasn't until two days ago. She was in a relationship with a boy called Kelvin Bernal, which is an alias of Garrett."

"Garrett as in...Garret and Violet?" Liam asked slightly worried.

"Oh, the girl dated one of The Orphans, this couldn't possibly be a set up," Peter said sarcastically. "And how is Deaton planning on getting everyone else on board? Need I remind you Deucalion has a history with outsiders."

"She's only now a candidate because he left her without so much as a note, framed her for fraud and caused her to loose her job and apartment, which backed onto the forest. And Deaton is having the other Alphas come and see her today, including Deucalion, to allow them to see what he sees and ask any questions their pack gives them."

The two still looked unsure while the rest of the pack seemed pretty neutral.

"We still need to receive approval from the Society, and after that we'll need someone to adopt her," Isaac's ears perked up at that, "and even then we need someone to watch her until that happens but...trust me when I say this is our best option."

***

So far you had figured out three things: you were in a hospital, the man was Doctor Deaton and everyone in the town was mad.

After your little 'talk' with the doctor things slowly started to go weird. A little while after a nurse brought you a bottle of what looked like milk but tasted a bit different, like what you assumed formula for babies tasted like. You only drank it because you were starving, and after you were pretty sure it had something in it to make you more complaint. Not that you were much of a fighter anyway, and even then you wouldn't be able to get out of the chains on your wrists.

And then, every once in a while, someone would come to the window with a nurse, most smiled at you and you saw them ask questions at the nurse before walking off again. They would look at you like the staff did, like you're a baby animal or something, like you're picture of pure innocence. Apart from one man, you were pretty sure he was blind and he was linking arms with someone else who wasn't nurse. The bald man that he was with took one look at you and whispered in the blind man's ear before they both walked off.

And the nurses used the kind of language someone would use with a small child, after people stopped coming to the window a woman came in wearing bright scrubs and undid the chains finally. She introduced herself and asked you if you wanted to 'use the potty' with an outstretched hand, and the only reason you didn't correct her and slap her hand away was because you were sure your bladder was about to explode. It didn't stop you from blushing as this 'Melissa' led you to the Ladies Room and back while holding her hand.

After that every hour someone would come in an you'd ask them something, 'when can I go?' 'why am I here?' and the only reply was a smile and asking you in you needed the bathroom (not that they used those words), or sometimes they'd give you another bottle and take an old one away.

It was getting old, fast.

Eventually Doctor Deaton came back in and you blew a sigh of relief, at least he asked questions like an actual person. He brought a chair in with him in this time and sat down, he smiled at you.

"How are you feeling?"

In a way it was almost as patronising as the nurses, he was looking down at you sat on the floor and asked you how you felt as you were being held hostage. You considered not answering but you knew it was better to play it smart.

"Confused," you replied quietly. He gave you that soft smile again.

"I'll bet, but soon everything will make sense." That made you swallow thickly.

"Who were those people? The ones who were looking at me."

"Those were the Alphas of the area. Do you know what an Alpha is?" You shook your head.

"An Alpha is a very special werewolf."

They weren't mad, they were all fucking insane.

"Do you know what a werewolf is?" This time you didn't answer you just stared at him.

"Werewolves are who make up this community you've found, and sometimes they take very special people and make their lives better, and all the Alphas have convinced everyone that we should do that for you! Aren't you lucky." Your heart was pounding, this definitely wasn't going to be as good as he was trying to make it sound.

"So what we're gonna do now is we're going to put you in a different room and some different clothes and people are going to take care of you."

You didn't know what kind of 'care' he meant but you did know it meant you wouldn't be able to leave.

"No, no I don't want that." Deaton gave you a sad look and got up.

"I know you've had all those bad grown-up thoughts in your head for a while now but don't worry, they'll all soon go. And you don't have to spend time with those nasty humans again, okay?"

You pushed yourself against one of the padded walls in an effort to get away from him.

"No, no please-"

"Shh, it's okay Sweetheart, come with me," he put his hand out like that nurse did. This time you hit it as hard has you could. The Doctor sucked his teeth and you felt a sharp pain in your neck before the world started spinning.

"There we go, you don't need to worry about anything anymore."

***

"So what happens now?" Liam asked.

"Deaton has a sister who's a head nurse at the adoption centre, he made a call so she should be able to get a decision out of them quicker than just an email. After that we don't really know. There are plenty of people in this town that are waiting to be approved so we're hoping they'll volunteer and possibly adopt her when the all the paperwork is done on both sides." Derek replied.

"So, you don't need to be approved already to take care of her at the hospital?" Isaac asked trying to sound casual, Derek smiled.

"That's what Deaton said."


	3. Chapter Three

"I thought you got over your whole human thing with Stiles?" Isaac asked as he signed into the hospital.

"I have. Mostly," Boyd replied, "she's just... new."

Isaac hummed in understanding. Boyd had come with him today to settle his old instincts and see that the new human was harmless, while Isaac was getting an interview from the hospital to see if he was suitable to help watch her.

"Isaac, Boyd, if you'd like to follow me," Melissa said walking over with a friendly smile.

Melissa lead them to the third floor, it was quiet as they followed her to a window, what he saw made Isaac's heart skip a beat.

There was a girl in the crib right beneath the window, her limbs were strapped to the corners of it but she looked so calm while she slept. She had thick lashes and rosy cheeks, her hair framed her face perfectly. Despite having long limbs she looked so small, it just made Isaac'a heart melt.

"You can stay here as long as you want Boyd while I talk to Isaac," Melissa said pulling him from his thoughts, "Isaac if you could come in here."

She opened a door next to the window that lead to a small room with a coffee table and two chairs, Melissa sat down and picked up the clipboard that resided on the table and Isaac sat down opposite her.

"Now I know you're more than able to help out with her but I just need to fill in some boxes for the paperwork. I've already written down your basic information so it's just some questions on experience and timings."

"Okay."

"So for a reference who do you want me to put down?"

"Uh Scott." Melissa smiled.

"Are you planning on adopting any time soon?"

Isaac stayed quiet and looked at his hands, Melissa smiled again.

"We can fill that one in later, when are you able to help out?"

"Anytime. Anytime really."

"Well that's very noble of you but sadly we do have some young girls who are very eager as well. How about you help out for four hours on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And if someone can't make it we'll contact you." 

"Yeah that sounds okay."

"Okay great. Do you want to meet her now?" 

Isaac barely registered what she said, he smiled out of hope. "Yes please." 

Melissa smiled back and led him out of the room again, Boyd was still standing at the window staring down at her, but despite his poker face Isaac knew that his friend was feeling better about the new baby. Melissa walked behind him and opened up the other door on the opposite side of the window with a key card.

Without the baby in Isaac's line of sight he got a brief look at the room, there was a simple play mat in the middle of the floor, a rocking chair opposite the crib and a changing table to the left of it. Everything was white apart from the wooden rocking chair and the pale pink bedding of the crib.

"Deaton said her name was y/n."

"She's beautiful," Isaac said not taking his eyes off her now, Melissa smiled.

"I think she'll quite like you."

***

Isaac couldn't sleep Sunday night.

He couldn't recall for the life of him what the pack meeting had been about earlier that day, all he remembered was his pack taking jabs at his anxiety which apparently had attached itself to his scent like a limpet.

He didn't even know why he was so worried, it was just babysitting. He'd done it a thousand times before.

He sighed and rolled over, attempting to doze until the sun came up.

***

Isaac's heart was pounding as he walked through the hospital doors Monday morning.

He tried to convince himself it was nothing, and that he couldn't get like this every time he took care of her. 

It did little to calm him down.

Despite his complete lack of sleep, Isaac felt like he could burst. He'd be looking after a _baby_ baby, all by himself. He wouldn't have to worry about doing something the way their parent wouldn't. Or if he made a small mistake, it's not like she could tell anyone.

He didn't remember signing in or getting on the elevator, but suddenly he was standing at her window.

She was so tiny. 

Melissa had e-mailed him instructions after his interview, and it said that sometimes they put her arms and legs in restraints as she slept, other times they swaddled her tightly. Beneath the window she was swaddled in a pink blanket, frown lines smoothed out in her peaceful sleep and Isaac felt like he could watch her forever.

He took a deep breath and let himself into her room.

Despite memorising all of Melissa's instructions, Isaac was lost at what to do. It was pretty basic because she was so young. Wake her, change her, feed her, put her to sleep again for an hour and start all over again. But suddenly being alone with her was...

 _'Stop it, get your head in the game.'_ He let out a long exhale and walked over to the crib.

"y/n, wake up," Isaac gently ran his hand over her face as her eyelashes fluttered.

Her mouth started to wrinkle around the pacifier strapped to her head as she started to wake up. Melissa had said she had pretty much skipped to the stage of physically fighting because of all the people who had seen her before she was moved to this room, so she knew no one was coming to save her here. In a way it was helpful, because she didn't try to overpower anyone, which would just be pointless, but on the other hand it just meant she cried a lot, which she started to do now.

Tears started streaming down her face and Isaac could hear her breath hitches in her throat. His heart actually hurt because of it.

"Oh no," Isaac picked her up and cradled her to his chest, "don't cry, Sweetheart. Please don't cry."

***

"Please don't cry."

There was something about this man's voice that comforted you more than any of the girls who had been in yesterday. Unlike them, he wasn't making his voice ridiculously high when you started crying, he seemed actually concerned that you were upset.

He ran his hand up and down your back, despite it being over the blanket a nurse had swaddled you in, you could feel that it was big and...sightly comforting. You took a deep breath and wiped your tears away on his t-shirt.

"There we go," he murmured. It made his chest vibrate and you found it hard not to press yourself further into his large body in an effort to just disappear.

"My name's Isaac, I'm gonna take care of you for a bit today, okay?"

 _'Do I have a choice?'_ You thought.

"Let's get you clean, huh?" The man, Isaac apparently, walked over to the oversized changing table. You thought about fighting but your ass was starting to get itchy. You had no idea what they did to you but you woke up in your own piss every time you slept now.

He un-wrapped the tight blanket and goosebumps arose on your skin, they had put you in a legless onesie and kept the room freezing. You shivered against the changing table.

"I know, Sweetheart. Just give me a minuet."

He undid the onesie and started to change you, you tried not to focus on what was happening during these changes but it was hard when the wipes were as cold as the room. On the bright side, he seemed to do it quite tenderly and quickly. Still not as quick as the girl who had said something about her working at a daycare, she seemed to change you in seconds which was kind of good but it also left you feeling...cheated? Everything was confusing and the thoughts brought tears to your eyes again.

Isaac misconstrued the tears as you feeling cold again.

"I know, I know. There we go," he said as he smoothed over the last tape and picked you up again, wrapping the blanket around your shoulders.

The whole thing was _so_ humiliating. These people had kidnapped you just because you were on their land, and at first you were scared they were going to kill you, and now you weren't sure whether or not this was better. They were treating you like an infant, you were pretty sure they made you incontinent, they had young women come in and treat your struggles like a fussy baby. And to top it all off, even if you _could_ get out of this hospital, the amount of people who had come to see you made it clear that no one cared that you were being held against your will, so no one would help you get home.

Not that you had one anymore.

You whimpered and burrowed yourself into Isaac's chest, this time for comfort.


	4. Chapter Four

"There we go, all better now," Isaac said as he patted her back. 

He unconsciously started to rock as he held her tighter, she tried to burrow into him _'just an act probably'_ he thought. Melissa said that she wouldn't _quite_ be textbook and that anyone watching her would need to be on their toes, luckily it looked like she had just skipped ahead to what _seemed_ to be the start of acceptation.

"You hungry, hm?" Isaac said still rocking, he had been given a pass when he signed in that made him able to open the door, he put it over the sensor and walked out of her room. "Let's go get a bottle."

From her furrowed brow Isaac could tell that, despite it being a hospital for humans and it being common for babies to be taken on strolls when they get fussy, the girls who had taken care of her the yesterday hadn't taken her out of her room. He smiled down at her confused face and held her tightly as he went to get bottle.

Luckily he didn't have to go too far, there was a cafeteria on the same floor and they were always stocked with warm bottles. As he walked past the tables towards the counter she hid her face in his chest, probably to hide from the few people sat eating, despite the fact none of them batted an eyelid at the pair.

"Hi," Isaac said to the girl at the counter, "can I get a bottle please."

"Of course," she said smiling before walking away. Isaac looked back down at her and noticed she was now looking out of one of the windows, it showed the garden on the bottom floor.

"You like the pretty flowers, Sweetheart?"

She looked up at him hesitantly, probably unsure of what she was allowed to do. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah? Maybe, if you're good, we'll go out there one day." Isaac smiled again and her face softened, he though she might smile but no such luck.

"Here you go," the young woman behind the counter, Jody according to her name tag, said coming back with a warm bottle in hand.

"Thanks," Isaac said taking it from her.

"She's cute," Jody said nodding towards the baby, which prompted her to blush and hide her face in his chest.

"And shy apparently," Jody chuckled. "Not feeling very social are we Princess?" She ran her fingers over her side and Isaac felt the baby tense, sensing an oncoming meltdown he wrapped up the conversation.

"Anyway, I should get to feeding her."

"Of course." Jody smiled as Isaac walked off stroking her back.

He got her back in her room and when she finally revealed her face he saw her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh Sweetheart," Isaac crooned, he sat down in the rocking chair and put the bottle on the floor. He pulled her close and while she didn't burrow into him like before, she didn't pull away either, just lay on his chest sniffling.

"I know it's hard with all those bad thoughts in your head, but you behaved like an angel, I'm sure your Mommy or Daddy will be very proud to hear that when they pick you."

Her breath hitched and more tears flowed. Derek and Scott had mentioned a bunch of stuff to Isaac about the stages before a human fully settles, and Melissa had sent him some links to what he should expect so he knew what he was saying wouldn't comfort her... _yet_.

Soon she would be as perfect as any other baby in the hospital.

***

You couldn't stop crying now, the only thing that stopped your sobs was the pacifier still strapped around your head.

It wasn't fair, why did these people have to take you? Sure your life wasn't great at the start, but it started to get good, and it didn't matter that it got bad again, it was still _your_ life.

So what if your got fired? So what if your boyfriend left you without rhyme or reason? So what if you were framed for fraud and the only thing that was worth enough to cover your bail was the deed to your apartment?

This man that was holding you, this _incredibly sweet man_ who was holding you had no right to make you feel slightly comforted when he rubbed your back or held you tightly. Not when everyone around you was apparently crazy and thought they were werewolves and because of that they thought it was okay to make you a big baby.

You were brought out of your thoughts when Isaac cupped your cheek and ran his thumb under your eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Breath Sweetheart, it's okay. You're okay." It was nice to hear the vibrations though his chest as he spoke, but it didn't stop your short breaths.

You barely felt Isaac undo the strap around your head and take the overlarge pacifier out of your mouth, if you hadn't been so worked up you would've started screaming at him to let you go but you just couldn't calm down.

"y/n, Sweetheart you need to calm down, you'll make yourself sick. You're fine, everything's okay." Isaac contained to say sweet nothings in your ear until your breathing started to slow, he put your blanket in your hands and it helped to ground you even more.

"There we go, there there little one. See? Everything's okay."

"P-Please-" You cut yourself off when the dark look that fell upon Isaac's face at your attempt to speak, he didn't have say anything but the way his face went from loving to downright scary was enough to shut you up and make a couple more tears fall. He gave you a soft smile when he saw you fall silent again and ran a reassuring hand up and down your back again.

"Such a little girl shouldn't say such big girl words, if you show everyone you can be a good baby maybe you won't have to wear your paci all the time, unless you want it." You scrunched your nose before you could stop yourself but Isaac just chuckled.

"My nephew Stiles doesn't like sucking on a paci all the time either." Isaac saw the confusion on your face and continued. "My Alpha, Derek, has a little boy called Stiles, he's not much older than you and he only _really_ likes his paci when he's tired or upset."

There were more people being treated like you? On one hand you weren't surprised because it seemed a little weird that the hospital had bottles at the ready, but on the other hand you just couldn't imagine how no-one knew about...wherever the hell you were.

Surely _someone_ had to have noticed the missing people? Surely _someone_ would come looking for a person trapped here?

Your stomach grumbled and you noticed how hungry you had gotten.

"Are you ready for your bottle now Princess?" It was nice that Isaac asked, the girls previously had just took out your pacifier and put the bottle in your mouth quick enough it made you gag.

You nodded slowly, he smiled and manoeuvred your head into his elbow and popped the bottle into your mouth.

You couldn't stop blushing as Isaac looked down at you, the stupid grin on his face made you feel so small. You closed your eyes as the shame further showed on your face and you tried to imagine yourself somewhere else.

The feeding went slowly and the bottle that was defiantly drugged and the rocking motion meant you were dropping off quickly, you almost fell asleep in his arms by the time the bottle was pulled from your mouth. You whined instinctively before blushing again and Isaac chuckled again as he stood up.

You looked through groggy eyes and you saw him put a cloth on his shoulder before he put your chin on it and started to pat your back.

It was worse to prolong the inevitable so as you blushed for the umpteenth time that day you burped and he stopped patting but didn't put you back in the crib like everyone else when you were dropping off, he kept hold of you and continued to rock you in his arms.

With a full belly and soothing motion it wasn't long before you fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Isaac didn't want to put her down, the thought of letting go of the baby broke his heart, so he just held onto her and kept rocking even after her heartbeat evened out into unconsciousness. She was just so sweet, and her body just felt like it melted into his. She kept making the cutest snuffling noises in her sleep, and her heart beat was music to his ears.

Isaac liked babysitting the packs pups, but Donovan could be a terror sometimes, especially when he didn't get his way and Peter wasn't around to keep him in line, but it was still nice to play with him, he would always come up with strategy games that were surprisingly accurate. Stiles was amazing, he was the most relaxed and loving out of the three, willing to play whatever but still took the reigns when he was allowed to, but having to give him back to Derek made Isaac feel even more alone. And Allison was just so sweet, it took a _long_ time for her to fully fall into her role but even before then her giggles and blushes made Isaac feel things he hadn't felt in a long time.

Allison was definitely his favourite though, she only beat Stiles because she was a girl. Scott always dressed her in the cutest outfits, not to mention she always had a tantrum if she couldn't wear her favourite tutu (which Isaac thought was adorable but Kira hated it because it made it impossible to clean). She also loved watching Barbie movies and would dance along, thriving under the praise anyone would give her.

Isaac wondered what the girl in his arms liked. Maybe she was like Allison, girly but also liked fighting games? Maybe she preferred blue over pink? Did she like colouring or not?

Issac wondered for a longtime, eventually her stirring brought him out of his thoughts. She brought a limp hand up to her face and rubbed her eye.

"Hello again," Isaac murmured.

She looked up at him and for a brief moment anger flashed in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with...something else, Isaac didn't know what it was.

"Shall we clean you up?" Isaac said walking over to the changing table, she was more compliant as she was still half asleep, although he did hear her sucking on the pacifier as he wiped her down. Isaac smiled, she probably didn't even realise she was subconsciously trying to get comfort from it.

"There we go," he lifted her back onto his hip once she was clean, "you're such a good girl."

A small smile teased at her lips but it was gone as soon as Isaac noticed.

"Now, you woke up a little early to have your next bottle, so why don't we just sit and talk for a bit, yeah?"

She gave a shy nod and Isaac smiled as he sat down on the rocking chair.

"Are you comfortable? Do you want your blanky."

The hospital had bought her a baby pink blanket from the society, it was the most basic blanket they offered along with the baby blue one, but that didn't stop it from being one of the softest things Isaac had ever felt.

She dropped her gaze and shook her head while a light blushed sweeper over her cheeks. Isaac thought she must of want it but was too embarrassed to say. Isaac smiled.

"Okay. Let me know if you get cold, okay?" She smiled shyly behind the pacifier.

"So as I told you my name's Isaac. I live in this community and I'm an artist."

She sucked on her paci but didn't seem to notice again, he continued.

"I mainly do landscapes like my garden or the forest, but sometimes I do portraits of my friends. Like my friend Scott, his mom is one of the nice nurses the help take care of you, you know Melissa?"

She nodded.

"Yeah that's Scott's mom. He has a sweet little girl like you, would you like to see her?"

Her smile fell but she nodded and Isaac pulled out his phone. He went on his photos and showed her recent photo of Stiles and Allison laughing with some toys in their hands. She leaned over his phone, brow furrowed in confusion. Isaac wondered what's she was thinking.

She swiped across, probably hoping to see some more photos of his nephews or niece but instead there was a photo of his cat, Loui. She made a quiet noise in her throat and Isaac smiled again.

"That's my kitty, he's called Loui, do you like him?" She nodded confidently.

"Maybe one day you'll get to meet him, he'd love you." She beamed up at him.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's get your bottle."

***

When Isaac fed you your fourth bottle you fell asleep like normal, but you woke up disoriented when you realised he wasn't in the room anymore. You had been left alone a few times since they had turned you into a 'baby', and the first and second time you attempted to escape but that just resulted in you out of breath trying to worm your way out of the restraints. It was nice to be alone now because it gave you some time to think.

Isaac has showed you a photo of some more people in this community, they looked about the same age as you in the same situation, the only difference being they looked content with whatever was going on here.

Not content, happy. Really happy.

The boy was dressed in a onesie while the girl was in a pink dress, you could clearly see the diaper he was wearing under his onesie and she had a sparkly pacifier clipped to her dress. They were both holding stuffed toys and looked like they had been playing with them before bursting out laughing. 

They were happy, they were really happy. Despite not being the best at reading people, even you could tell there was no remorse or sadness in their eyes. They were happy with where they were and what life had delt them.

You had a sinking feeling in your stomach that everyone else in your situation were the same as them, their mind lost to whoever was looking after them.

Would that happen to you too?

The thought made you whimper and a young woman popped into your field of view.

"Oh what's the matter Honey, hmm?" She said three pitches higher than normal, she picked you up out of the crib as you continued to whimper.

***

Isaac couldn't stop smiling as he walked through his front door. He had to stop from running home, inspiration had hit him and it was always best to strike while the iron was hot.

He did end up running to his art room but managed to contain himself picking out his paints and canvas.

He picked out his best pencil and began to sketch.


End file.
